For a successful interview it is essential among others that the artist or professional singer could present evidence of his past professional activity which should be readily available during the interview or audition at his fingertips.
Artists have been accustomed, in the past, to carry such "evidence" of their professional past in a briefcase or in an envelope in a random fashion from which usually nothing can be retrieved at the right moment or, they are retrieved in a crumpled fashion which one rightfully can expect when newspaper clippings are mixed up with records, cassettes or large size photographs.